It's the biter bit
by Bagheera82
Summary: Hello, this is a new story about Gajeel and Levy. This is the English translation of "Tel est pris qui croyais prendre.". I used several Gajevy/ Gale interactions in the manga/ anime to build stories around. I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks in advance for the reviews and improvement areas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The Fairy Tail Guild celebrated its annual festival. This year, the event was particularly important because it was taking place after the Dai Matō Enbu and Tartaros attacks. A large country buffet gathered all the guilds of Fiore kingdom.

Sitting under a tree, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia and Levy discussed cheerfully. The latest events have strengthened the friendship bonds between Fairy Tale members. The discussion was about the evening ball.

"So girls, are you ready for the ball? I hope Mirajane bought a great amount of beverages!" launched Cana, somewhat tipsy. "Cana, why are you always thinking about alcohol?" Replied Erza. The latter had difficulties to understand Cana's love for wine. "Come on Erza, loosen up a little! What is a ball without alcohol, seriously? ". The other girls laughed at the Cana reply. Lucy said: "Come on! There are dresses, dishes ... ". Juvia adds with a sigh, "And the dances ...". Everyone looked the wizard of water. Juvia looking for every opportunity to stick to Gray was a public knowledge. And what is better than a ball to introduce Juvia version 3.0?

Cana spoke again: "Oh by dances, you think about boys! I almost forgot! Bacchus will be my partner! Mirajane will come with Laxus. You are lucky girls; you won't have a drag tied up to the foot, cheers! ". Lucy, scared, replied "Hush Cana! Are you crazy to call Laxus a drag? And what about your man?". "Laxus always forbid me to drink! "Replied the fortune-teller. All the girls had a giggling. The clashes between the Lightining Dragon Slayer and Cana were common in the guild.

Natsu and Happy choose this moment to join the women's group. "Why are you laughing so loud? »Asked the Exceed. Levy said, "Because of Cana viper's tongue!". And she began to tell him everything. Natsu, eating Lucy's meal, take part in the conversation unexpectedly: "I thought that Gajeel was your date, Levy? ". At the end of his sentence, four jaws scraped the ground and the face of the words wizard took the color of Erza's hair. "Well, replied Happy, you are dating since our return from the Tenrô island, right? ". Cana resuming his spirits said: "Levy, you owe us an explanation. When, how and why this silence? And don't you dare lie to us! ". Levy sigh, "Natsu, we had asked you to keep the secret.". The Fire Dragon Slayer said: "I don't understand. Girls, you didn't smell Gajeel scent on Levy? ". Four wry looks replied in chorus: "Baka, we have a human nose ! ". Erza, pulling out her sword, said to Levy "Explanations, now ...".

Levy prayed mentally Mavis to help her, looked her boyfriend and then the ground. Finally, she started...


	2. Chapter 1: Back from Tenrô

**Chapter 1: Back from Tenrô. **

It was 3.00 am in Magnolia. Happy to be at home after 7 years of absence, the Fairy Tail mages had celebrated this event as it should be. The floor was littered with drunken bodies. Cana was challenging Macao in her sleep ... Two people had managed to keep their heads by going to the garden.

"It feels good to be home, Gajeel." Says Levy. He finished his beer before answering. "Gihi, yeah, even though I had forgotten how loud they are ...". Levy laughed. "You know Gajeel, the last memory I have of Tenrô is the circle we did before Acnologia destroyed the island. ". Gajeel watched her without understanding. Levy, blushing, continued to speak: "You know when we joined our hands ...". Gajeel felt all uncomfortable. "Ah, yes it was ... intense. Even if, I don't understand why the Master always refuses to reinstate Laxus. Without his intervention, Natsu and the others would be killed by Hades ... ". Levy replied, laughing: "The Master and Laxus are both stubborn... But I didn't want to talk about them. ". Gajeel said, "What did you talk about? ". Levy replied: "Of us. When you took my hand, I told myself I would die with a smile because we were together. ". Gajeel, stood up and walked before answering, "You love me Levy? Despite everything I've done to you? ". She stood up also and said, "Gajeel you find me incredible, you didn't hesitate to be my partner during S-Class exams, and you saved me from Grimoire Hearts. I forgave your Phantom Lord life a long time ago. We all make mistakes Gajeel, but please, don't reject me because you feel guilty. ". Gajeel remained long minutes watching her. She was sincere. And deep down his heart, he was happy to know that Levy cared about him. But to love him... "Levy, I'm not made of the same wood as you. If you want so much to be mine, you should be aware that this is an irrevocable decision. You will be mine, I'll be yours forever. And if someone tries to separate us, I will kill him. I repeat the question, are you sure of what you want? ".

Levy made some researches about Dragon Slayers life. She knew exactly what Gajeel mentioned. And Gajeel implicitly confirmed she was the only woman he wanted spend his life with. She approached him and kissed him. "Is this answer enough? ". Gajeel, smiling, replied "Gihi, yes but you woke my instincts, will you do me the honor to sleep with me tonight? ". Levy did not expect such rapidity in their relation. Gajeel took her in his arms and said, "Do you remember what I told you on the island of Tenrô?". Levy replied, blushing: "So don't leave my side.". Gajeel smiled tenderly, "I just told you that I want to make you my wife. I will not hurt you and I do not force you if you are afraid. ". Levy kissed him and said, "Thank you my dragon slayer. ».

Gajeel and Levy walked together to Gajeel apartment which was located in the hills of Magnolia. Unlike Natsu who was a personified mess, Gajeel took great care of his apartment. He did the honors of his house to Levy. After he offered her a drink. Levy was nestled in the crook of his arm. He bent to take her mouth. Levy's lips opened under his ones and they caressed each other lips, gently at first. Then, dizzy, Gajeel felt Levy took his hands. "Caress me, Gajeel, she whispered in an urgent voice, caress me, please. ».

Gajeel's desire for Levy was mad. Her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good. When he heard her moaning with pleasure, he removed her dress. His lips left her mouth to follow the pure line of the neck of his beloved to her erect breasts. Then he lay down on the burning body of the young woman. He cannot wait anymore so he opened her legs. "Levy, you drive me crazy. I want to lose myself in you. It's your first time, it will hurt you but after that the pain will go away." Levy said," I know, go ahead. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. »

Gajeel entered her. Levy tensed as the intrusion but she was relieved to feel that Gajeel wait she became used to him before moving. Once the pain disappeared, Levy began to move her hips. With her thin fingers, she stroked his back and imprisoned his muscular buttocks to sink deeper into her. Gajeel groaned and was lost in her. Levy felt the tension in her lower-abdomen suddenly gave away under a wave of pleasure.

Lying on his back, Gajeel had placed on his chest. "Levy, I did not want the entire guild to know about us, at least for now. It is our relationship and I want to build it out of sight of our nakamas. What do you think? "Levy replied:" I agree. I'm not willing to explain everything to everyone. And I like secrets... ". Gajeel laughed: "The only ones who will suspect something will be Natsu and Laxus but I'll make sure of their silences. ". Levy did not dare ask how he was doing to gain it. For Natsu, the threat of being attached to a train for 2 hours should be sufficient, but for Laxus...


End file.
